funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Bachelor Fridge
Foodstuffs Creatures Moves Every Move has a base damage, this is the damage that is inflicted with One point in the respective stat. For each creature the damage that a certain move inflicts is this base damage, multiplied by the amount of points they have in the stat. For example, Whack has a base damage of 18, if a Porcinator has a fisticuffs of 4, then the Whack attack will do 72 damage, and after picking up a fisticuffs booster will do 90 damage. Statistics and Power-Ups IN THE FRIDGE Statistics is what shows your monster's Fisticuffs, Flingstuff, Stamina and Speed. You can see your monster statistics by using the magnifying glass Each statistic has it use: Fisticuffs - This statistic determinate how good and strong is your creature using Red Moves. ---- FlingStuff - This statistic determinate how good and strong is your creature using Blue Moves Stamina - This Statistic determinate how HP your creature has. ---- Speed - This Statistic determinate how long your creature can move using green moves (Walk/Run) and also determinate when does your creature attacks or moves. ---- IN GAME POWER-UPS In game you can improve the statistics above by collecting power-ups that are spread around all the board in special tiles Match Bonuses Achievements Trivia *This is fifth game with custom cursor and third with custom cursor in menu. *The name of the grocery store in the game is GroceOut. The website advertised on the grocery bag, groceout.com, redirects to funorb.com. This is a pun on "Gross Out". *There are 50 different food types and each of which breaks down into 5 parts (head, upper torso, lower torso, arms and legs), which makes 312,500,000 different creature appearances. *The game was released with 50 Achievements which is more than any other game to date except Arcanists, and is the most achievements released on launch. *There are many puns and references to various things: **The Nuka creature, born from the energy drink, is possibly a reference to Nuka-Cola, from the Fallout game series. **The Superstring creature, born from the Chinese Noodles, is probably a reference to superstring theory, a version of Quantum Theory combining string theory with supersymmetry. **The achievement 'Lord of the Flies' is a reference to the book of the same name. **The achievement 'Order of the Golden Sporx' is a possible Torquing reference. Mod Sporx was also a developer of the game. **The achievement 'Who Dairies Win' is a cross between dairy and the SAS motto, Who Dares Wins. This is also linked to the TerraPhoenix achievement with the unchanged motto as its name. And it's also the name of a popular 90's tv show. **The creature The Animal is based on the clown spoken in McDonald's restaurations. The examine text on hamburger in shop says 'the meal that made the clown rich'. **The creature loonituna is a possible references to Warner Loony Tunes cartoon series. **The creature Sherpork Bones is a reference to Sherlock Holmes. **The achievement 'Mass Effect' is a possible reference to the game of the same name. **Upon loading, the message 'Reticulating Slimes' appears at one point. This is similar to the Sim's game series loading message, 'Reticulating Splines'. **Upon loading, the message 'Lying about Cake' will appear. This is a reference to 'The Cake is a lie' from the game 'Portal.' **The achievement "Livin' in the Fridge" is a possible reference to Weird Al Yankovic's parody of "Livin' on the Edge" by Aerosmith. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Strategy Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:All Games